Clubhouse At The Movies - A Troll In Central Park
Clubhouse At The Movies - A Troll In Central Park is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot The story begins in an area known as the "Kingdom of Trolls", where a troll named Stanley (Dom DeLuise) resides. Stanley has a magical green thumb producing beautiful flowers at a touch. When he is discovered doing so, the other trolls take him a prisoner to Gnorga (Cloris Leachman), the Queen of the Trolls, who concludes that Stanley "gives a bad name to trolls everywhere" and demands that he be turned to stone. At the behest of her consort and husband, King Llort (Charles Nelson Reilly), Gnorga instead banishes Stanley to Central Park where, after a series of mishaps in New York, Stanley hides himself under a bridge. In Manhattan, two children named Gus and Rosie (Phillip Glasser and Tawny Sunshine Glover) learn that their father (Jonathan Pryce) and mother (Hayley Mills) are busy and cannot take them to Central Park; whereupon, being left alone, Gus takes Rosie to the Park himself. While playing with Gus's toy boat, Rosie discovers Stanley, and befriends him. When Queen Gnorga discovers that Stanley is happy in exile, she causes Gus to cry a raging sea to drown them all, but Stanley changes Gus's toy into a larger boat wherein to escape, and therein shows the children a vision of his own ideals, which manifest as a world of his own. Determined to suppress Stanley, Queen Gnorga sends a tornado to destroy Central Park, and seizes Rosie; whereupon Gus, having failed to persuade Stanley's help, goes to face Gnorga and rescue Rosie from her. In the resulting fight, Gnorga changes Gus into a troll, while Stanley rescues Rosie. Having arrived, Stanley challenges Gnorga to a thumb-wrestling match, which when Stanley gains advantage, places roses on Gnorga's body. As Stanley, Gus, and Rosie escape, Gnorga uses Gus to turn Stanley into stone; whereupon Gus and Rosie fall into their apartment and the last of Stanley's power changes Gnorga into a rose bush. Gnorga, Llort, and their dog then return to the Kingdom of Trolls, while Gus returns to his human form. The next day, Gus, Rosie, and their parents enter Central Park, where Gus and Rosie place the petrified Stanley on a makeshift pedestal, and attempt to revive him without apparent effect, only to find him revived after a moment's pause. Restored to life, the troll recreates Central Park and covers Manhattan with flowering plants. In the Kingdom of Trolls, Llort takes Gnorga's place as a kinder ruler. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview #This Is America Charlie Brown Trailer #Kidsongs trailer (1990 version with Very Silly Songs) #Clubhouse At The Movies - A Troll In Central Park DVD Menu Walkthrough #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #A Troll in Central Park HD Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 ENDING (FIlmFTW1 Upload) #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E.